1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a connectorized antenna system for use with a card radio in providing a communications link for mobile computers in a wireless local area network.
2. State of the Art
The power of computers is no longer defined by their internal parameters such as clock speed or RAM but is increasingly defined by their connectivity, i.e. their ability to communicate with other computers. In many applications, such as hospitals using bedside computers, the only practical option is utilizing mobile computers. While desktop personal computers have the option of communicating through physical networks, mobile computers cannot use such networks. The desired location to work with the mobile computer is often not near a network connection port. Even when a connection port is available the computer is no longer mobile while physically plugged into the network. To provide true connectivity to mobile computers while maintaining their mobility a wireless local area network is used.
A wireless local area network (LAN) is a communication system in which computers or relay stations communicate on radio or microwave frequencies. Each mobile computer in the network has a PCMCIA card radio with a receive/transmit antenna attached. Given the increasing uses of computers online and the explosive growth of internet and intranet computer use the need for a high speed, compact, lightweight, low cost, versatile, portable antenna for use with PCMCIA card radio communications is growing rapidly. Currently available antennas are incapable of meeting the versatility goals and have some drawbacks.
Some of the available antennas are compact but are rigid and permanently attached to the PCMCIA card radio. When using a conventional compact antenna and a PCMCIA card (also commonly referred to as a PC card) that plugs into a port in the computer, such as a PCMCIA Type I, Type II or Type III slot, the antenna protrudes from the PCMCIA card slot. This is a vulnerable position for a rigid antenna, permanently attached to a PCMCIA card antenna making the antenna prone to damage, especially on notebook and smaller computers. Additionally, as the antenna is rigid, force applied to the antenna by a user seeking to extract the PCMCIA card from the computer can easily break the antenna. Accordingly, the present invention seeks to provide a compact flexible antenna that is less prone to damage due to accidental impact and which is strong enough to be used as a handle in extracting a PCMCIA card from the computer.
Some conventional designs utilize a PCMCIA card with an antenna permanently attached to the card and mounted on the mobile computer. There are some drawbacks to such devices. Users who wish a more compact antenna than the antenna provided are stuck with the antenna permanently affixed to the card. Users who wish to have an antenna with the capability of greater reception must settle for the limitations of the permanently affixed antenna. Manufacturers that wish to include a card with their laptop or notebook computer device must choose between providing multiple costly cards with different antennas or only one card and antenna with its attendant drawbacks. Accordingly, the present invention seeks to provide both the user and the manufacturer with the flexibility in choosing the antenna to be used without the substantial cost associated with providing multiple PCMCIA cards.